


Sound of Silence

by zimothy (orphan_account)



Series: Sound of Silence [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Deaf Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zimothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it frightens Erik how much he loves Charles, but then he remembers how much Charles loves him, and it scares him a little less each time. [Deaf!Erik]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

 

Erik’s always been deaf, that was a fact. It was also a fact that having a cochlear implant did not make you _un_ deaf, it just made you able to hear things. Over the years, he’d gotten better at picking up on emotions through physical signs more than vocal ones since he, obviously, didn’t hear things the same as everyone else. The one thing Erik still lacked, however, was the ability to add many inflections in his voice - not that Charles’ minded, because sometimes he picked up on things even better than Erik himself. Someone had once told him that having an implant was like if everyone turned into robots, but Erik wouldn’t know because he’s only ever _had_ his implant.

That doesn’t stop Charles from whispering words into his skin as Erik grinds down against him, a slow, undulating thrust while he sucks in a breath against Charles’ neck. Erik can’t hear him - not really - because technology isn’t perfect, except he knows exactly what Charles’ is saying. He’s memorized every curl, twist, and pull of those lips so that sound is only an accessory to the words between them.

Charles’ fingers ghost the back of his head, brushing beyond the wire connecting the transmitter to the processor of his implant without even noticing it being in the way, and he kisses at Erik’s mouth. “Erik, God, _please._ ” He breathes into Erik’s lips, the stretch of skin over his teeth on the ‘e’ being exactly what Erik wants to feel.

Erik, grinning, thrusts down again and bites the words from Charles’ mouth, kissing each plead and beg from him before the syllables can be fully formed. Charles writhes, curling his hips up against Erik’s body - his cock a burning swell inside of his briefs, trapped down by fabric and a strip of elastic.

Erik is addicted to Charles - more than he ever could be to the sounds of life or the taste of his favorite chocolates. Charles is a drug and Erik can never get enough of him - never stop loving the way Charles can tease and smirk and sign as if Erik is just like everyone else. (Really, he is, the only problem is getting the rest of the world to notice.)

Sometimes it frightens Erik how much he loves Charles, but then he remembers how much Charles loves him, and it scares him a little less each time.

[x]

Charles loves Erik, he honestly does. What he doesn’t love (but secretly adores all the same) is the fact that Erik can text nearly five times faster than Charles, as well as retain proper spelling and punctuation. It doesn’t help that half the time, Erik is texting him some of the most lewd, sexually-driven messages as if he were talking about the weather.

Shifting in his seat near the back of the lecture hall, Charles flipped his phone open to re-read the message he’s just received, face burning.

 **Text From:**  
Erik - 2:37pm  
If you were here, instead of in class, I would push you down against the kitchen table. On your stomach, with your body bent so perfectly that I would just spread your legs and lick inside of you. I want to fuck you with my tongue until you’re begging me.

  
Charles sucked in a sharp breath, nearly dropping his phone as he flipped the keyboard open to mash back his reply

 _oh god what._

Snapping his phone shut, Charles set it next to his notebook and grabbed his pencil again to try and catch up on what his professor had just been saying. He’d barely clicked lead into his pencil when his phone started buzzing again. Huffing out a sigh of a laugh, (he always, _always_ forgot how quickly Erik could text.)   Charles opened his phone again, only to choke on his spit and sink down into his chair.

 **Text From**  
Erik - 2:39pm  
You know you’d enjoy it, I can imagine your body shaking under my hands - that moment before you cum when your knees start to bend but don’t quite buckle.

Charles squirmed, imagining all too well exactly what Erik was talking about. He gave himself a moment, shakily typing out his reply.

 _erik im in class why are you doing this to me_

He knew why Erik was doing it, really, because Erik had dropped out of high school and worked night shifts- therefore his afternoons were usually spent in boredom and resulted in furious rounds of sexting until Charles inevitably came over after his classes were finished.

 **Text From:**  
Erik - 2:40pm  
Because I want you? I would come to your school and fuck you in front of the entire class if it didn’t mean getting arrested. I want them to see how I can make you come undone, how you bend and curl under my body like you were made for me.

Charles wasn’t surprised that the redness in his face was enough to get him out of class a half hour early - less surprised when he only had his pants on for the first two minutes of stepping into Erik’s apartment.

Insatiable, really.

[x]

Things aren’t always perfect - they fight just like everyone else. The only difference is that Erik is always the first to end the fight by switching off his implant and completely shutting Charles out.

The first time it happens, when they’re still young and Charles has so much to learn about Erik, it ends in tears.

“Erik, Eriik _please!_ ” Charles cried, running after the taller boy. Erik’s back remained a rigid line, opening the front door and nearly hitting Charles with it because he couldn’t _hear_ Charles chasing after him, pleading forgiveness. Charles’ hand hits the door with more force than anticipated because of the strength in Erik’s attempted slam and he cried out as pain lanced through his wrist from the way his hand had snapped back.

“Erik!” Charles yelled, clutching one arm to his chest and running down the front steps. Erik made a beeline for his motorcycle, managing to swing a leg over it when Charles finally reached him. “Erik, I’m _sorry!_ ” He exclaimed, the hand that wasn’t hurting instantly clutching to Erik’s arm.

Erik froze, looking up and taking note of the way Charles was nursing his wrist. He scowled, releasing an involuntary noise of distress in the back of his throat and reaching out.

“Erik, talk to me - I said I was sorry, I didn’t mean it!” Charles begged, willingly putting his wrist into those long, gentle fingers. Erik didn’t look up, pressing and prodding and feeling for every reaction that his touches caused. He finally, _finally_ lifted his head and seems startled to catch Charles, cheeks blotchy and streaked with tears, looking at him as if Erik’s the cause of his entire world ending.

Instantly, Erik lifted his hand to fiddle behind his ear before speaking quietly in his usual, emotionless voice. “What’s wrong, Charles?”

Charles sobbed, lashing out with his good hand and punching Erik in the collarbone. “You fucking _ass!_ I - I thought there was something really wrong!” He yelled, sniffling and wiping his nose on his shoulder. Erik grunted, catching Charles’ fist.

“Well… you were yelling…”

“I was _angry!_ ” Charles snapped, “You were being a prick!”

Erik huffed, sitting back on his motorcycle. “I can’t understand you when you yell, so I just turn you off.” He explained simply.

Charles’ face contorted into a look that clearly spelled doom for Erik. “You turned me _off?_ ”

“Yes?” Erik said, though he nearly sounded unsure of himself - because it was as if he saw nothing _wrong_ in the way he was acting. Charles pursed his lips, biting back another snappish comment when he remembered that it was probably the truth. He heaved an aggravated breath, pulling away from Erik to stomp back in the house because _two_ could play at that game.

“Charles?” Erik called, his voice rising just the tiniest bit as if he was actually _concerned._

Charles felt marginally better an hour later when he stepped out of his locked bedroom to see Erik sitting by the door with a package of oreos and an apology on his lips.

[x]

Erik may not have been able to hear Charles whining, but he knew the feel of it by heart. It was the persistent nudging to the back of his shoulders from Charles’ forehead. That was quickly followed by a to and fro rubbing before Charles started to nibble and squish his cheeks up and down Erik’s back in an attempt to coax him into waking and turning on his implant. Erik mostly ignored his attempts, other than to roll onto his back and drag Charles down for a sleepy kiss.

Charles happily obliged, lips vibrating from a surprised hum that Erik couldn’t hear. “Morning.” Erik mumbled sleepily. Charles pursed his lips, slurring something that Erik couldn’t decipher and then sliding his face so that their cheeks rubbed together. Erik huffed, bumping back and then rolling his eyes whenever Charles dragged his face down to nuzzle and burrow into Erik’s neck.

Erik’s skin vibrated with another whine from Charles - one Erik recognized to be the plead for Erik to turn on his implant because Charles was too exhausted to lift his arms and actually use sign language. (Charles wasn’t a very good morning person, Erik had surmised.)

Erik chuckled to himself, wiggling and stretching, but leaving his device off because silence was enjoyable every now and then - it made his other senses feel temporarily heightened. Charles wasn’t as pleased about his decision, because he was nipping angrily at Erik’s neck and sliding his head down to rub his face into Erik’s stomach, whining again.

It was almost like a massage, and Erik couldn’t help it if he started to drift off again while Charles practically rolled his face all over Erik’s torso. One hand dropped onto Charles’ hair, scritching at his scalp when Charles finally stilled, breathing tiredly against Erik’s navel as he slumped down.

“Mmhhmm.” Erik hummed - judging his pitch as low and hoarse by the way his chest rumbled and his throat scraped just the tiniest bit. “G’back to sleep, Charles.”

Charles bit down on the skin just above Erik’s belly button - tearing a yelp from the man and making him jump. Erik pushed at Charles’ head, trying to shove him off as Charles grinned devilishly into his skin and bit him again a little higher.

“Ohgod,no.” Erik groaned, squirming and finding that Charles had wound his arms around Erik’s torso at some point, pinning him down so he cold blow and nibble his way along every part of Erik’s stomach he could get to.  He laughed despite himself, a mixture of pain and pleasure coming from each ticklish area that Charles could reach with his mouth. He bucked his hips, twisting to the side to try and throw Charles off, only to find that Charles had anticipated the move and had shifted, climbing halfway onto Erik’s side.

Erik heaved for breath, slumping against the bed as Charles slithered up his body like some sort of cat, an arm and leg on either side and his half-hard erection crushed against the jut of Erik’s hip. His mouth found Erik’s earlobe, nose brushing the implant as he sucked the skin between his teeth and hummed out another whine.

Caving, Erik released an exaggerated sigh, lifting his hand to turn the implant on so that the first thing he heard was Charles’ smug chuckling in his ear.

“Victory is mine.” Charles crooned, releasing Erik’s earlobe to kiss the edge of his jaw.

Charles was making it extremely difficult to be a sore loser.


End file.
